The Blue Rose
by Pink Princess 777
Summary: Kendall meets a mysterious yet unique girl on his flight back to California. He quickly becomes interested in her, but she seems to be hiding a secret. Can he figure out what it is before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I haven't talked to you guys in a while! Okay, so this story is pretty different from the rest I write. It's a very short story, maybe 7-8 chapters. Each chapter is very short too. Originally it was a really long one-shot but I figured it's be wayyy too long. So I divided it into 7 or 8 (I'm not sure yet) small chapters that you guys can easily read! I stopped each chapter at a weird point of the story; not exactly a cliffhanger but something to get your lovely minds wondering. Anyways, this first chapter may seem a little boring to you, but I promise it gets a lot better as you continue. I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kendall or James (:**

"Seat number 43B" I read on my boarding pass

Shoot, I thought. I wouldn't be able to sit next to my friends. I'd probably get stuck next to some old lady, even worse, some creepy, old, brown guy who snored while he slept.

43B, 43B, I quietly searched for my seat. I finally found it and set my handbag on the storage above me.

I sat down on the seat trying to get comfy, but when is sitting on an airplane seat ever comfy?

I heard a light cough and a groan coming from the seat next to me. I slowly turned my head to see who I'd be stuck next to for the next 18 hours

My eyes were immediately stunned by the sight I saw. Next to me, was a girl maybe my age or a year or two younger.

She had icy blue eyes that reminded me of the glaciers in the winter.

Her dark chocolate brown hair fell to her shoulders. It was chopped short in a unique style that caught my attention.

However, she had very pale skin.

So pale that if I didn't know well, I would've thought she was a vampire. Of course I may be exaggerating, but she had the palest skin I'd ever seen in my life

I studied her facial features carefully; her jawline was well defined and she had a slightly pointed nose. But I knew that from what I saw, she was considered beautiful

I couldn't help but stare at her; she was different than most girls. She stood out to me in a way that was unexplainable.

Suddenly, the girl looked up from the book she was reading. Our eyes met and I pretended to look off in another direction. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my mind off of her.

**Please leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You don't have to pretend that you weren't staring at me. It's fine, I get that a lot," she said.

As cheesy as it sounded, her voice was honey to my ears. The couple words she spoke softly were like a melody.

"I'm Ariel by the way. It's nice to meet you," she smiled.

And in that moment I swear my heart dropped. She had the most innocent smile that brought light to her pale skin.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kendall. It's nice to meet you too," I said in a shaky voice.

What was wrong with me? Why did I have that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I spoke to her? I mean, I didn't even know her!

"So I guess we're stuck next to each other for the next couple hours huh? I know bummer, it probably sucks to sit next to me," she said glumly but with a slight smirk.

"What? No...no I don't mind. So where are you off to?" I asked her.

"California. I'm uh, going home there...you?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, yeah me too. I live in New York but my family lives back in California. I'm going to visit my mom and little sister," I said.

Ariel nodded, and lightly coughed. "Sorry, I have a..umm.. cold.." she said.

"It's fine," I muttered.

**Review Please! It would make my day! :)**

"Does your dad live back in New York?" she asked, as she put her book away.

"Uh, no. My dad..well...he past away a couple months ago," I said. I tried looking away from her and focusing my mind on something else before I could tear up.

Ariel nodded her head again. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's such a tragedy isn't it? Death, I mean. One moment the person you love most is in your life right next to you and before you know it they're gone. Life's so short these days, you never really have the time to appreciate what you have," Ariel sighed.

I took a better look at her. Yes, what she was saying was correct, but was she talking out of experience? They say if you look at a person closely and hear them say a couple words about their life, you can figure them out exactly; their personality, their health, etc.

I tried studying her a little more carefully.

I noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes. It didn't look as if it came from lack of sleep, but maybe something else like stress or depression.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, it is a tragedy. Say, have you lost anyone in your life before?" I asked.

I watched her shift uncomfortably in her seat, and then she coughed again. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable. I mean I don't even know you, it's just that you talk as if you've experienced it before..." I said.

She took a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes. Moments after, she opened the book and looked at me. "No, no I haven't" she replied.

She started coughing again.

"Would you like some water?" I asked.

"No I'm fine, I'm just gonna take some medicine. I should be okay," she said. "At least I hope," she mumbled softly which I assume she thought I didn't hear, but I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Hope you guys are enjoying! :)**

"Well, since we're gonna be here for a while, why don't you tell me about yourself Kendall. Might as well pass some time, get to know a few things about you..." she said, as she turned her body so that she was facing me.

"Okay, well you already know my name. Uh, I'm 23 years old, my favorite color is green, and I like eating pizza," I said.

She laughed a laugh that was music to my ears.

"Oh come on, I know you can do better than that. What's your favorite book? Do you have a favorite actor or actress? What's your favorite childhood memory?" she asked curiously.

For a moment, I swear her eyes sparked, but then they faded away to their normal icy blue color.

"Well, my favorite book is Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury. I like Johnny Depp and I think Rachel McAdams is a wonderful actress. And I don't really have much of a good childhood memory I can remember," I shrugged.

She sighed. "Well, I guess that's all I'm getting out of you then," she said flatly. I didn't want to bore her, so I asked her some questions.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself. Tell me your life story Miss Ariel," I said with a smile.

"I'd be glad to Kendall, but unfortunately that would take several days. Well, I mean to explain my childhood and all. Sadly, it doesn't go that far though..." she whispered.

"What? What do you mean it doesn't go that-" I started before she cut me off.

"Okay, so my name is Ariel. Ariel Fay Summers. I'm from Chicago, Illinois. My favorite color is the deep burgundy red of roses and the royal purple from the monarchs back in the days. I don't have much of a favorite book, there's much too many to choose from. Although I do appreciate all the different works of the various authors I've read, such as Mary Shelley who wrote Frankenstein or as you said, Ray Bradbury."

She paused and glanced at me. "I'm sorry, am I speaking too fast? I have a habit of doing that sometimes…"

"No, no. Keep going, I'm listening," I responded. The way she was so engaged in the topics she spoke about interested me.

"My favorite season is the winter or maybe even fall, and yes I do get teased about it since my last name is Summers. I love how the colorful foliage crunches under my feet as I walk on the sidewalk or the breeze that passes by my shoulders and makes me shiver. And it's especially fun to get all stylish during the fall in winter, you know wearing the different types of scarves and coats. During the summer, I do like talking long walks across the beach and listening to the waves crashing along the shore, but one of my favorite parts about winter is the walks I go on everyday around the neighborhood with my family, observing the spectacular and glimmering lights hung up on people's house during the holidays. It brings a feeling of warmth and joy, one of the main reasons Christmas started back then you know?" Ariel finished.

"Yea, I like winter too. It snows a lot in New York. You don't get much of that in California," I stated.

"You've seen snow before?!" she exclaimed as her eyes lit up. "Wow, you're so lucky. That's one of my things on my bucket list, to see real snow and just take a moment to feel the cold and softness of it in my hand. It's such a beautiful white blanket the covers the land and definitely a fun sight to see all the houses caked in it!" she giggled.

"You've never seen snow before?" I asked bewildered. "Well, then, I'd have to kidnap you one day just to take you back home in New York to see some," I joked.

"I'd like that," she said softly. Her eyes sparkled, but suddenly her face fell. "I just hope there's enough time…"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. What do you have on your bucket list?" she asked.

"Umm, I want to go skydiving. And fly to some part of Asia, Japan I guess. It'd be fun to perform there with the guys; I know we have a lot of fans there," I said.

"What guys? And fans? I'm sorry, are you famous? Do you act or sing or something?" she asked curiously.

Before I could start, James ran down the narrow walkway of the plane and rushed over to my seat.

"Dude! You HAVE to try the pudding here. It's amazing!" he said. The he shifted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. "Nice lady friend you got there," he said, as he waved to Ariel and walked away.

I slapped my forehead and moaned. "Sorry, that was one of my idiotic friends. And yes, to answer your question. My friends and I are in a band and we perform a lot, mostly in North and South America though. A few time in Europe but that's about it," I said. I was kind of glad she knew I wasn't famous, or else she'd be treating me differently.

"Wow, that must be exciting! I love singing too. It relieves my stress. I do it a lot when I go to my doctor appointments, which are pretty frequent these days," she said glumly.

"Is your cold serious or something?" I asked.

**Mind leaving me a quick review? What do you think will happen next? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~ I realized you guys are probably thinking, when is this story going to be interesting? Just keep reading, I promised didn't I? :)**

"Oh, no. No it's not. I just umm, need frequent checkups. Don't worry, it's not contagious or anything," she responded with a warm smile. "So do you have anything else on your bucket list?"

"You know, I haven't really thought about a bucket list. I guess I'm just so busy with life that I never really had the time to come up with a list of things to do before I die. Hah, I probably seem like the most boring person to you right now. Sorry, why don't we hear more about you. What do _you_ have on your bucket list?" I asked.

"Oh no it's fine. You're not boring me at all. You do have little to say, but the things you say are quite interesting; I'm fond of them. So…my bucket list…let's see. You're probably going to think that most of these things are pretty stupid because they're common in everyday life, but I'm kind of busy with other things too to actually partake in these activities. Well, I want to go horseback riding on a cliff like you see in movies. And I want to go swimming with sharks in the Bahamas and someday even publish a song of my own. But I doubt those things are actually going to happen…" she said.

"Why? You're still so young. You have plenty of time left for that stuff," I said.

"Because," she breathed. "You never know when your time is up and when your soul is taken away from this game known as life. Sometimes you win, sometimes you don't, but at the end, it's all over right? Some people end the game early on purpose because they're sick of playing. Others play the game for as long as eighty to ninety years. And some don't want to, but are forced to quit the game because God doesn't want them to play anymore. What I'm saying is, I never know if I'll live til I'm eight or ninety or if I'll even be alive tomorrow. I mean I truly hope I live to fulfill all these things on my list, but you never know…"

I thought about what she said. She was right. My dad wasn't that old; he wasn't sick either. He didn't commit suicide because he hated his life. His life was taken away in some accident that he obviously didn't want to be in, but it was fate. The game of life did end too soon and unexpectedly…

"Oh, I forgot one more thing on my list," Ariel said. I awoke from my thoughts and gave her my attention.

"I've never seen a blue rose. I know they exist, but I have only seen so many pictures of them. I want to get a blue rose from somewhere and keep it in a vase in my room, so I can cherish it, and wake up to something beautiful every day," she sighed.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen a blue rose either. That sounds kind of cool though; a blue rose," I said.

She nodded her head and smiled. Then she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get some rest. Please wake me up a little before the arrival so we can continue to talk, if you want I mean," she murmured.

"Yeah, okay. I will," I said.

Then she closed her eyed and quickly fell fast asleep. As she slept, I could only stare at her and wonder. She wasn't like any other girl I've met before. She was unique. And each minute she spoke I fell for her even more. I never believed in love at first sight, but she had definitely changed my mind.

**Please leave me a review on your opinions of this chapter. It would mean a lot! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I didn't know what time it was or even where I was, but I woke up to the sound of coughing. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and found myself in the hard seat of the air plane with a dim light shining down on me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Ariel said.

"Nah, it's all good, I needed to wake up anyway. How many more hours are there?" I asked.

She stuck up 3 fingers and gave me a sorrowful smile. Then she took a long breath and faced her body towards me again.

"So are you excited to go back home and spend time with your family again?" she asked quietly as she tugged the raggedy brown blanket closer to her shoulders.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my little sister in a while. And I miss my mom too. I can't wait to sleep in my room again and just snuggle by the fireplace with some blankets and a movie," I smiled.

"That's cute. I've never really heard a guy speak like that, but I guess every guy has it in their inner selves. I mean who doesn't like spending some quality time with their family and just sipping some hot cocoa and watching a good action movie like the Avengers or some James Bond movie?" she said.

I nodded. This girl was definitely my type. It's weird how I barely knew her but I could connect to her so much. "What about you? You excited to go to California? Wait…I'm confused. Earlier, if I'm not mistakes, you said you were going _home_ there, but you said you're from Chicago. Do you have some like other family that lives in Cali or something?" I asked.

Ariel's eyes darted across the plane and she tried looking away from me. "Uh no. I think I might have an aunt that lives somewhere there but umm..it's complicated," she sighed. I didn't want to interfere in her problems so I kept quiet.

"So you're not excited…"

"No, no I'm not Kendall. If I could, I would stay back home with my foster family. Unfortunately, you can't always make your own decisions in life no matter how hard you try," she said.

She lived with a foster family? She never even mentioned it…I guess it was better not to bring it up.

The rest of the plane ride we both remained silent. I had a million questions wandering in my head that I was desperate to ask her, but they weren't the most appropriate to ask in her case. Before I knew it, the plane had arrived at the airport and we were about to go to the baggage claim.

"Hey, Ariel, wait up," I called. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I uh, come visit you or something soon? Do you like want to hang out?" I asked.

She had a sad smile on her face, but suddenly it turned into a frown and her eyebrows scrunched up.

"I think it's best we don't get close Kendall. It was a pleasure getting to know you, but our time is up and we must go our separate ways," she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait! Ariel! What's wrong? Do you have a boyfriend or something? I just wanted to hang out!" I exclaimed.

She stopped walking and once again turned around very slowly. I caught up to her and panted for air.

"Kendall, please. I can't hang out. No, I don't have a boyfriend, it's just that I'm uh, really busy," she said, running a hand through her dark brown hair.

"Please Ariel? Just once?" I pleaded.

She sighed. "Okay. How about tomorrow at five? I'll be staying at my friend's place. I'll text you the address and you can pick me up from there. But Kendall you have to promise me one thing. This is the _only_ time you can visit me, and you cannot get close to me. You're never allowed to visit me again after this one time, got it?" she asked firmly.

I nodded my head and we quickly exchanged numbers. Then we both headed off our own separate ways.

As I waited for my mom to pick me up, I saw a man in the corner selling bouquets of flowers. There were some lovely white carnations and even some sunflowers. But what caught my eye immediately was a rose. A dark blue rose that stood out of the other white roses surrounding it. I knew that I HAD to get it for my little "date" with Ariel tomorrow.

**Review Please? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ How are you guys liking it? Here's when the drama starts kickin in ;)**

The next day I put on some casual clothes and some cologne as I got ready for my "date." I felt like I was forgetting something important, but I couldn't care less. When I reached Ariel's friend's house, I texted her to come out. I heard a door slam shut and watched a beautiful figure walk across the lawn and to my car. Her chopped dark brown hair was in a different style today. And the white knee length dress she wore brought out her striking blue eyes.

"You look nice," I complimented.

"As to you," she smiled back. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, I may be wrong, but after hearing your likes and dislikes yesterday, I figured you'd enjoy a private dinner somewhere rather than a public diner. So I packed us a basket full of food and we're going to my favorite park to have an evening picnic I guess."

"Sounds lovely," she whispered.

I drove to my favorite park and we settled next to the water fountain. There were hardly any people there and the moon shone brightly today.

"So how are you? Did you take some medicine for your cold?" I asked, as I nibbled on a sandwich.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. And yes I did take my medication. I'm not doing a whole lot better, but I didn't expect to anyway. How are you doing? How is your family?"

"They're fine. My little sister was happy to see me, but sad that she has to sleep on the couch for the next couple days. Her room is being remodeled and she slept in mine for the past couple weeks. And well of course a mother's love is unexplainable. I can just say she was really happy to see me," I said.

"Sounds like you have a wonderful family," Ariel said. She lightly coughed as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Mmm, did you make these?" she asked.

"Yeah, you like it?" I asked.

"Mhm! They're great! You never told me you could cook," she laughed.

"One of the many things you don't know about me I guess," I shrugged. I paused before I could ask her my next question. "Ariel, tell me a little more about yourself. I'm not sure why but you interest me so much. Like what you say is so simple, but it's different that others I guess, and it captures my attention. I don't know, it probably sounds weird to you, but it fascinates me," I said.

She laughed. "You're so sweet Kendall. My old boyfriend used to say the same. But sure, I don't mind. I like talking about myself as well as getting to know others. Let's see, what is there to talk about…Oh I know!" she giggled. "Okay, so I remember once when I was young, before I lived with my foster family, my younger sister and I played a prank on my older brother. He was about to take a shower, but before he could, we unscrewed the shower head, filled it with some kind of juice powder like Gatorade or Kool Aid and then we screwed it back. Then, when he took a shower, I remember he started screaming that there was red liquid coming out of the shower head. And when he came out of the shower, his blonde hair was tinted slightly red. It was kind of a 'you had to be there' moment, but it was definitely one of my favorite childhood memories. My sister and I loved pranking my brother.

I smiled at her. Each time she spoke about her past, she was so full of energy and she was so into it.

"Ariel…if you don't mind…what happened to your family?" Iasked.

She took a deep breath. "I was thirteen," she stated. " We were driving to a family reunion. Daddy was driving fast because we were late. He didn't see the train signals. It all happened so fast, I can hardly remember. The train hit our car, and the car spinned and spinned until it came to a sharp stop and hit a tree that fell on top of the car. I don't remember much after that. Just waking up in a hospital and the people telling me everyone was dead, and that it was a miracle how I survived. I still wonder myself why I'm still alive today."

My jaw dropped down. Had what she just said true? Did she really experience something that miserable and traumatizing? "Ariel, I'm so sorry. I had no idea…"

"I wish I could say 'it's fine,' but I know it never will be. That memory is and will be forever stuck in my head. As if I don't suffer enough, that memory brings me to tears every time I think about my childhood," she whispered.

"Ariel…if there's anything I can do… Do you need somewhere to stay? You're always welcome to stay with us. If you need any food, clothing, shelter-"

"Kendall it all means so much to me that you care, but I'm fine. I'll survive the next couple days, and then my troubles should be over," she said with a weak smile.

I didn't know what she meant by that but hearing that she would be fine made me feel better. I cupped one hand around her chin and tilted her face upwards.

"Just let me know if you need anything," I whispered. I placed a small kiss upon her cold rosy lips and to my surprise she kissed back. And then she stopped.

It was then when I stopped to look at her that I realized how different she looked today. Her face was definitely more pale and it seems as if the color of her lips was drenched out. They were a lighter shade than they were yesterday. The circles under her eyes were even darker; the makeup that she tried to hide it with didn't work too well. And she had this tired look on her face. For the first time, she stood out to me, not because she was unique, but because she looked sick.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

A tear strolled down her pale white cheek and she coughed. "Kendall, do you remember the horrible feeling you felt when you lost your dad?" she asked.

I had no idea why she was bringing that up now but boy do I remember how depressed I had felt.

"Yeah… I do…"

"Well do you want to feel like that again?" she asked.

"No-"

"Then take me home," she said firmly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Take me home!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? Was it 'cause I kissed you?"

"Kendall please! Take me home!" Ariel sobbed.

"Okay, okay calm down," I said. Ariel helped me pick up the stuff and we both walked back to my car. I drove her back to her friend's house, and I had no idea what to do.

"Ariel, listen I'm sorry for-"

"Kendall, this has nothing to do with you. You did nothing wrong, I promise. It's my fault, I think my medication is causing me to act weird," she said.

"But-"

"You promised Kendall. Just stay away from me. Don't come back here, don't even call. You asked for one visit and I gave that to you. Just please, do me a favor and don't ever think of me again…" she said.

I was shocked. How was I supposed to reply to this? This girl that fascinated me so much, this girl that I loved so much, how could I just forget about her?

"I lied Kendall," she said.

"Lied? Lied about what?" I asked.

"You'll find out. I'll tell you in a couple days…" she said.

"What did you lie about?! What, you have a boyfriend? Your family is still alive? You hate me? What are you lying about?!" I exclaimed.

"I love you too Kendall. Goodbye." And she walked away just like that.

My mouth hung low; what was I supposed to do now? I drove home in frustration and when my mom asked what happened, I slammed the door to my room.

And then something caught my eye. That beautiful, unique blue rose; it stood still in the vase on my table. Shoot, I had forgotten about it. I was supposed to give it to her today; that's what I was forgetting about. And now she was telling me I couldn't visit her anymore? This was crazy.

I went up to the rose and observed it carefully. The blue color was slightly fading and the rose looked a little wilted than when I first bought it. I touched it, and one of the petals fell down. If I wanted it to survive, I better take proper care of it.

**Make my day by leaving a review? Just a couple words will do the trick! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~ This is the craziest one of them all, and my favorite :)**

The next day I called her number, even though she told me not to, and someone else picked up. I wanted to at least give her the blue rose before I could shove her out of my life as she requested.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked me on the other line.

"Umm, is Ariel there?" I asked.

"Oh, this is her friend. And-"

I could hear some voices in the background.

_"Tell him I'm not there! I can't have him come over and see my like this! Tell him I went shopping or something!"_

"Hello, Kendall? Yes, Ariel is not here at the moment. She went shopping for some, uhh, new coats," her friend said.

"Well then I'm sorry to bother you. And just saying, you're a horrible liar, and you should tell Ariel to learn how to whisper more quietly," I said as I hung up the phone.

I walked up to the rose and had the sudden urge to throw it away. But the rose looked different again. Its color was half gone, and half the petals were wilted. Oh well, it'd just have to do.

That night I could not sleep. My mind had the craziest ideas and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall asleep. What the hell was Ariel lying about? And why did she forbid me from seeing her? I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. The bright moonlight shone down at an angle upon the rose. For a moment, it looked beautiful, alive, full of liveliness just like Ariel. And then I noticed a wilted petal slowly fall down onto the table. I had the intention of still giving Ariel the rose if it lasted.

The next day, I was determined to drive over to Ariel's friend's house and find out what was going on. I dresses up quickly and drove over as fast as I could. I got out of the car and ran up to the front door. Before I could knock, a woman who looked like she was in her late 40's opened the door. She was dresses in a midnight black dress and actually looked kind for scary.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kendall. I know Ariel doesn't want so see me but I really need to talk to her. It's important ma'am, please," I pleaded.

"Kendall, it's a pleasure to meet you. Ariel talked so much about you the past couple days," she said with a weak smile.

"Yes, she's a wonderful girl too. Now may I please speak to her?" I asked.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Ariel passed away this morning. They just took her body away a few hours ago to the mortuary. I'm her 'friend' that you talked to over the phone. I'm really her nurse, but she considered me as a friend too. Miss Ariel's funeral is tomorrow. You may go if you want," the woman said.

And in that moment I swear my heart stopped. And everything around me stopped. And I could no longer hear, see,talk, or think.

"Oh honey, I know this is a tough time for you. We all loved her very much. It's so hard to believe such an innocent poor soul is gone from our lives," the woman said.

"How? How did she…die?" I croaked. I felt a lump form in my throat and before I knew it tears were gushing out of my eyes.

"She didn't tell you? Why, honey she was sick. She had cancer. That's strange, I figured she'd tell you sooner or later. I'm sorry you have to hear it from me now that she's already gone," the woman replied. "Here, I do have a letter for you. It's from Ariel herself. That girl was right; she said you were too caring to leave the matter alone and simply forget about her. She knew you'd return, and well, here you are!"

The woman handed me a folded white piece of paper. I could barely hold it, knowing that the girl I loved so much had written it just a few hours ago. I thanked the lady, who said she'd let me know about the funeral, and walked over to my car. I opened the crisp, folded piece of paper and read aloud.

**Review Please? What did you think of this chapter? Were you guys surprised or did you expect it eventually? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_My Dearest Kendall,_

_ I cannot thank you enough for the wonderful past days you have given me. I expected my ride to California to be lame, but the moment you sat beside me I knew that my prediction was wrong. I could tell just by looking into your beautiful hazel green eyes and your handsome silky golden hair that you were an interesting person. And I was correct. You had little to speak about, but each word you said amused me. You made me laugh when I wasn't feeling well and cared so much for me even when I had the slightest cough. I wish you had told me more about yourself; you're different than most guys I have met in the past._

_ Believe it or not but I have fallen in love with a stranger these past two days. I never believed in love at first sight, but you changed that Kendall. You may think I am crazy for writing these words down, but I speak the truth. Within these two days, a stranger who I have never met in my life before has won my heart. And that stranger is you. _

_ I must apologize for my inappropriate behavior on our last date and at the airport. I know I had baffled you when I forbade you to come see me, but it was only for your own good. You noticed the signs Kendall, but I lied. You noticed I was sick, but I said it was nothing serious. You asked constantly if I was okay, but I lied; Kendall, I have cancer. Or shall I say __had__, since I am most likely dead as you are reading this. I did not want you to get too close to me because I knew my time would be up soon. I may have hurt you when I restricted you from seeing me, but I know it would hurt you permanently if we got close and I suddenly died after lying to you saying that I was fine. I may be cruel, but I am not cruel enough to damage your heart and penetrate my cruelness into you forever. _

_ I can tell you that the past night on our mini date was definitely a moment I will cherish forever. Although I ruined the moment, I honestly had fun. You are such a romantic person for setting up such a lovely night picnic like that. I'm surprised you could figure out what I liked and disliked just from a conversation on the plane. All I can say was that when you placed your soft lips upon mine, it was pure bliss._

_ Well Kendall, as I was saying on the plane, life ends too suddenly. Sometimes we know when we're going to lose, sometimes it just happens. In my case, I knew I was losing the game and I'd eventually have to give up. I just didn't want to fully believe it. However, as you read this, my time is up, and I am officially out of the game known as life. I hope you can forgive me for hurting you, lying to you, and anything I may have said that you disliked. Maybe it's best that you didn't know about my sickness. After all, who likes dating a liar? Stay strong Kendall, and you can win the game of life. I believe in you._

_ Love Always,_

_ Ariel Fay Summers_

_ Ps-You are such a wonderful cook! ;)_

**This time, why don't you leave Miss Ariel Fay Summers a review. What did you think of her letter to Kendall? Too cheesy? Or perfect for her type? Review Please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~ Last Chapter! :(**

As I read her name, my heart sunk. Tears fell onto the paper and slightly washed away some of the black ink. Was the girl I had adored so much really gone from my life? I carefully folded the letter back, making sure the creases she had made before matched the ones I made now, and slipped it into my pocket. I drove home in anguish and depression and once I reached home, I shut myself into my room.

I took the letter out to place it in one of my safe keeping drawers, when suddenly something caught my eye.

The blue rose, well that was once blue was now an ugly shade of brown, almost black. Most of its petals were strewn across the table and its stem no longer stood up, but rather drooped down. I touched one of the wilted petals; it was no longer soft and full of life, but rather hard and crippled. The unique blue rose that I had failed to give Ariel. The blue rose had also lost the game of life.

The blue rose was dead.

**And that's a wrap! Shortest chapter yet! Please do me a favor, and leave me a review. What did you think of this chapter, or the entire story overall? I'd love to hear your opinions! Review Please! :)**

***Check out the next document/chapter for an author's note from...ME! PinkPrincess777 :)**

**By the way, I'm not saying any names, but I recently got a review calling me a spoiled brat because apparently I was forcing you guys to leave reviews so you can have the next chapter of this story and he/she says I'm a ghost reader myself. Well first of all, I'm not FORCING you guys to leave reviews. I mean I definitely appreciate feedback, but the only reason I want you guys to leave me reviews is so that I can understand how many people are actually reading the stories and enjoying it and if there is anything I need to fix. I mean, what's the point of uploading the next chapter if people don't really care about my story? I might as well just end it...so just saying that. However, thank you for leaving me this review because it gives me a better understanding of how people feel when I ask them to review...in a way I appreciate this review although it wasn't my most favorite...**

**And secondly, I am not a ghost reader...I ALWAYS review on content that I enjoy because I know what if feels like to work hard on a chapter and not get any reviews giving me feedback. So if you want me to check out one of your stories, just let me know and I'll try my best. It may not be very soon since I am extremely busy but I will definitely leave a review when I have the chance. Just message me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy Guys! So what did you, my lovely readers, think of _The Blue Rose_? Was it okay or did it make you sad? I literally stopped my homework so I could get the story down on paper, then I continued my homework again. So how did I come up with this crazy idea for this story? Well, I was talking to my cousin, and he told me to tell him a bed time story. So I told him about 1/4 of it, and I was just making it up as I went along the way. Like I had no clue how the story would end, or what would come next, I just kept talking and talking. Then, he got tired and told me to save the rest for tomorrow. Except, I don't really think authors/fanfiction writers can do that. Don't you guys agree? Once you have an idea, you HAVE to get it down before the idea drifts away. So I didn't care if I was going to tell him the rest tomorrow, I needed to finish the story! So originally, it turned out to be a one-shot, but do u guys see how long it was? The chapters may have been kind of short, but that would've been a really LONG one-shot. So it's definitely different from my other stories, but I thought it was unique, which I guess fits the plot of the story too, lol. Anyways, please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE leave me a review on what you guys thought about the story. It could be a whole sentence, a paragraph, even a couple words or a single word like Great! or Horrible! would make me happy. I'd really appreciate it (even negative feedback _if it is appropriate and not rude_) because it is YOUR reviews that help me improve my stories. I love hearing from you guys that the story made you laugh, or cry, or that kind of stuff. So if you could please do me a favor and go back and review the past couple chapters, the last chapter, or even this 'chapter' itself, I'd be one happy camper! :)**

**Anyways, I had lots of fun writing this story. I just hope my cousin likes it too (I never finished telling him the story!) So if you guys enjoyed this mini story, then be sure to check out my other ACTUAL *one shots and other stories* which I guarantee you'll love if you enjoyed this story. Ta taa for now my lovely dahhlings. :)**

**Keep Calm and Elevate 24/seven :)**

***Down Below are Some of my One Shots and Other Stories You May Enjoy. Be Sure to Check Them Out and Leave a Review! :)**

**Finding You Again (story in progress)**

**Accident Gone Bad (One-Shot)**

**Shattered (One-Shot)**

**Cover Girl (One Shot)**

**The Sister Switch (story in progress)**


End file.
